Fate SucksBut It's Wonderful
by TriceNorthman
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse thinks to have the perfect life when she gets to New York with her boyfriend Bill but everything is gonna change dramatically and she'll have to make a decision.


**A short story about Eric, Sookie and Bill. **

**Hope you like it. **

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fate Sucks…But It's Wonderful<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I was looking down incredulous and unable to accept the fact that it was real. I had a pregnancy test between my hands and the result was positive. Positive! My hands were trembling, my eyes were beginning to fill with tears and I was started to feel the strength in my knees was disappearing. There I was, in the bathroom of my small apartment in New York, Sookie Stackhouse, a History student at Columbia University, beginning a new life with my boyfriend Bill Compton and pregnant with another man. Great, when I thought things couldn't get worse…

"Sookie! Sookie, I need to come in to the bathroom, have you finished?" Bill was yelling at me from the other side of the door, something that was normal for him but in a day like today I couldn't even hear the sound of his voice. "Sookie! What's going on in there? Are you okay?" No, I wasn't okay. Things were not going well between us far too long and now it was even worse. Sooner or later I would have to tell my boyfriend that I was pregnant and he wasn't the father and I had no idea how to do it, the way he'd react and what would happen next.

I opened the bathroom door and left without saying a word or look into his eyes. I had been crying until Bill started banging on the door and I had sore eyes and didn't want him to see me. "Are you okay?" I didn't even know why he was asking me when it was clear that he didn't even care. There was a time when we were happy, but everything changed when I had my chance to study in New York and Bill was drawn for me to live in the big city. He never wanted to go from Bon Temps but my Gran made me see it was a great opportunity for me and I would have been a fool not been accepted. "I have a question," he was holding my arm and I knew he wouldn't surrender until I had answered him.

"Yes, Bill, I'm fine," I replied with a whisper. I didn't want to stay longer at his side, I just wanted to go to the bedroom to be alone and think of nothing at all. My life was becoming a nightmare and I couldn't even see the light at the end of the road.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Sookie? You're acting weird and I don't understand." Yes, Bill didn't understand, weird, I thought sarcastically. He lived so isolated in his own world that he couldn't see what was around him. I shouldn't have been surprised but I was an exploded.

"I'm perfectly fine, Bill! Just leave me alone, please!" I closed the bedroom door tightly and placed a chair against the handle to lock it. I didn't want to see him, I didn't want to see anyone else.

I broke to cry again, thinking how much things had changed in just a couple of weeks. I just started the last year, I was excited because it would be my last chance to live in a big city, fulfilling my dreams and suddenly everything had lost sense to me since Eric Northman, my professor during my last year, came through the class door and since then I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

I was not the kind of girl who would cheat on her boyfriend with another man but things between Eric and I were strange from the start. At first I thought it was just my imagination and I was only fantasizing about the fact that a relationship between teacher and student was something exciting, forbidden and dangerous. All the girls love the danger and Eric Northman had it written all over him.

His classes were amazing, fascinating and above all exciting. Professor Northman was able to explain any historical period making you feel that you were there, living in first person what was happening and that was what caught my attention. Until that day I had only known teachers who simply follow the itinerary, simply explaining what they should to explain. Obviously they were all bored with their lives, their problems and had lost the passion for their jobs. But not Eric Northman, he was so different to them that when I first saw him around campus I thought he was a student. He didn't even dress like the rest of teachers; he wasn't wearing a suit and tie, just jeans and t-shirts or sweaters, depending on weather. He was completely different from the rest of them and I felt lucky because he was my teacher.

Although all that changed the day that I had to go to his office. As I listened it was something Professor Northman liked to do each new course. He wanted to know his students personally and I was the last person in his class, alphabetically speaking, so it was my turn to talk with him.

**Flashback**

I knocked on his door and realized that it wasn't even close and I came in when I heard his voice giving me permission. "Um…Miss Stackhouse, I guess."

"Yes," he waved his hand for me to sit down and I did. I was nervous but excited at the same time and I didn't even know why.

"Nice to meet you…um…"

"Sookie," I cut him off before he got to read my academic profile. I hated everybody call me Susannah, especially when Bill did it because I couldn't stand him when he spoke to me. "I know it's Susannah but actually is Sookie." I felt like a teen in love and couldn't stop smiling in his presence but I kept telling myself that a man like Eric Northman was used to dealing with women much more attractive than me.

"Sookie, I like it," I giggled like a schoolgirl and I wanted to kick myself for being unable to control myself in front of him. "Well, Sookie, I've been reading some of your previous work and I have to say that you're a great student; I'm impressed." Was he? Oh God…I began to feel more heat than normal and most of it was concentrated between my legs. "I think you are one of the best students in my class and I'll keep an eye on you." I was willing to keep an eye on him too.

"Thank you, Professor Northman."

"No, please," he waved his hand at me and smiled. He had the most amazing smile I had seen in my life and I even felt dizzy. Never before I have felt something similar, even with Bill but I didn't mind at the moment. "Call me Eric, everyone does."

"Really?" If I had called a teacher by their first name I'd be in the top of their blacklists, but with Eric… "It's a little weird because everyone here are…"

"Full of themselves?" I couldn't help chuckling at his words. "Don't worry, they all are and I always pretend when I'm with them but I've always thought that I'm too young to be called Professor." I wondered how old he was, he was older than me, obviously, but not too much and his appearance was more like a student than a teacher. Those arms…I'd never seen so marked biceps and hands…well…big man, big hands…everything else had to be big. "I want my students to feel comfortable with me because I think it's the best way to learn, don't you think?" I didn't even know what to answer because I had never thought on a teacher like that…well, as someone different as Eric Northman looked more like a friend than my teacher.

"Yes, I guess so, but I can't be sure because all my teachers have always behaved like…well, like teachers. Besides, I believed in college things were more serious, as if everyone was looking at you at all times and you couldn't make a mistake, you know?" I had no idea why I said all that, but I simply opened my mouth and the words started coming out one after another. "I think people here are too stressed, always thinking about exams and they didn't even stop to think how much you should enjoy this time because it's unbelievable." Eric was smiling at me and I felt more and more comfortable with him.

"I agree with you, Sookie, I think everyone should be able to do both, work and play. So…what are you doing tonight?"

**End Of Flashback**

That question was as if someone had come into the office and said something really important but I couldn't hear it. I was so obsessed with Eric and I didn't know what was real or just my imagination but that night I dated with Eric, we ate ice cream together and talk about college, Bon Temps and I found out some interesting things about him. I avoided talking about Bill because I didn't want to break the magic and because part of me wished Bill Compton had never existed at that moment.

"Sookie, I have no idea what's going on but I have to come in the bedroom and I can't open the door," Bill was hitting harder every time and I knew he wouldn't give up so I got out of bed, quickly looked myself in the mirror and tried to pretend that I hadn't been crying.

"What do you want, Bill?" I asked him dryly. I was in no mood for his crap.

"What do I want? I don't need to give you explanations, Sookie, this is also my house and I can go wherever I want." Bill was looking for something through the drawers of his bedside table and I couldn't be less interested in what he was doing. "You know, you're acting in a very weird way and I don't know why but I have no patience to guess. When you think you're ready to talk to me and tell me what's going on…you know, I'll try to listen." Bill found out what he was looking for and left the room. It was Saturday morning and I hadn't to go to class so I decided to spend all day in the apartment but Bill, luckily, had to go to work and he opened and closed the front door without saying a word to me.

"Fuck you, Bill Compton." My relationship with Bill had lost its meaning long ago, even before I met Eric, but I felt guilty every time I tried to leave him. If it hadn't for me, Bill would still living in Bon Temps, both of us would be living there but I couldn't help thinking there was nothing between us and I was pregnant with another man.

What could I do? Bill was not the man I fell in love and he wasn't willing to be a father because he thought children were an unnecessary burden and he'd never think the baby I was expecting was his. No, of course not. Bill used any protection available and frankly if I could get him to accept the fact that he was going to be a father it would be impossible for him to believe the baby was his once he saw it. What were my options? I didn't really had many and time was running against me but before saying a word to Bill I had to talk to Eric and explain everything to him.

I got out of bed and looked for my cell phone in my purse; since I had started to date with Eric I had become paranoid. I was always hiding my cell for fear he could find it and saw messages or calls from Eric. I wouldn't know what to tell to Bill and he wouldn't believe me if I told him that he was just a friend or my teacher.

Since I met Eric I couldn't stop thinking about him and the first time we made love was as special as if it had been the first. His hands caressed every part of my body slowly and gently as if he were studying and memorizing every tiny detail. It wasn't like Bill called it, fuck, no, it was made love in a delicate and sweet form and I never felt that way before. Eric's lips always knew how, where or when to kiss me and I felt so protected and safe with him that I couldn't think of anything else.

"_Hello?"_ I heard his deep and sultry voice on the other side of the phone while I was still remembering that first night at his home. _"Hello?"_

"Eric, it's Sookie."

"_Sookie,"_ I could even hear the smile in her voice. God, I loved listening to this incredibly sexy man saying my name. _"Sookie, you okay? You don't call me in the morning."_

"I know but…I need to see you, I need to talk to you."

"_Sookie, are you sure you're okay? You seem worried about anything…" _How could he know just listening to my voice over the phone? I tried to hide it but it obviously wasn't working. My eyes began to fill with tears and I couldn't stand it anymore and broke to mourn. _"Sookie, why are you crying? Are you okay? Bill hit you?" _I loved him, I was in love with him and he was the sweetest man in the world.

"No, Bill hasn't hit me, Eric, but I really need to talk to you." I was trying to maintain composure and not to speak sobbing but it was harder every second. "I need to see you soon."

"_Okay, I can go to your home and…"_

"No! No, Eric, you can't come here because even though Bill has gone to work it would be risky and not…"

"_Sookie, you need to stop thinking about what's going to happen if Bill finds out. We're together, honey, I love you and I would love to show it to Bill Compton, I assure you, you know." _Yes, I knew it. Since the first time Eric was very supportive and told me he would be willing to tell everything to Bill, but I had to do it because it was my responsibility and couldn't let Eric do it. _"You know, if he hurts you…I will kill him." _

"Eric, where can we meet?"

Half an hour later I was in a taxi, arriving Eric's home and with the positive pregnancy test in my purse. I wasn't sure why but I had it with me. Perhaps I wanted to show him that I wasn't trying to trick him, I was really pregnant and I knew it wasn't necessary. If Eric really loved me…but, what if he didn't love me? A single tear fell off my eye and started falling down my cheek.

"We've arrived," said the taxi driver suddenly. I wiped the tear and paid him before getting out the car. There I was, in front of Eric's house and willing to tell him the whole truth.

I had knocked on his door many times before but this was the hardest. How was I going to tell him? Obviously I couldn't do when he opened the door because he would pass out, laugh at me or just send me to hell. No, I had to do things right though if we both have done the right thing I wouldn't be pregnant with my college teacher.

I decided it was best to do it as soon as possible, the same way you remove a strip. I knocked and waited patiently for him to open. He was so handsome just wearing a sports trousers and a t-shirt that I stood there looking up at him speechless. His short blond hair shining in the sunlight.

"Lover, I was beginning to think that you weren't coming." He hugged me and kissed me lightly on the lips. I loved his kisses because they always made me feel good and forget my problems when his lips were on mine. "Come on, let's inside."

I liked his home, was big but cozy at the same time and I still couldn't believe that kind of houses existed in a city like New York but I was wrong. Eric didn't want to live surrounded by high buildings and traffic noise, no, he preferred the quiet of a residential neighbourhood with families with their children and pets.

"Hi, sorry, I just…never mind."

"Sookie, you okay?" he helped me take off my coat and hung it on the rack beside the door. "Hey, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I nodded with my head down because I didn't dare to look into his eyes, as if the word "baby" was written all over my face. "Sookie, what's going on? You were crying on the phone and you seem now…upset about something. What's the problem?"

I breathed deeply and looked into his beautiful and sapphire eyes. "I think we'll better sit down, Eric." He agreed and we walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. It was black leather and it was really comfortable but I couldn't see it or think of anything more than what I had to say to him. "Eric, I know we hardly know each other but I want you to know that…I love you, Eric…"

"I love you, too, Sookie. It's amazing it's been only a few weeks but I can't help it. You're the most special woman I've ever met in my life and I don't care that we are teacher and student because we're both adults and shouldn't be ashamed of anything." I wasn't embarrassed but I didn't like the idea the whole campus knew that I was dating with my teacher. "If you're having doubts about us…"

"No!" I put my hands over his and looked him straight into his deep and penetrating sapphire blue eyes. "Eric, I assure you that's not about that, I have no doubts, at least not on us." At least I knew that for sure, I loved Eric Northman, I was completely sure. "Things with Bill are getting worse and I feel I don't know him. I can't help it, I don't want to see him, touch him or just talk to him. Every time I get home I can only think of how much I'd wish it was you instead of him, I can't help it. The other day he kissed me and when I closed my eyes it was you, I was seeing you and I was about to call him Eric. Bill is not stupid and sooner or later he'll realize that something is happening…we can't continue this way."

"I agree. Sookie, if you want me to talk to him…"

"Eric, wait. Before you say anything else you should know that Bill is not the only reason I came here today to see you." It was the time, I had to tell him and face the consequences. "Eric, I'm pregnant."

I said, I did it and didn't even think about it. I knew I had to tell him and couldn't wait a second. I'd cried so hard when I found the pregnancy test, wondering how Eric would react and I was about to find out now.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, Eric." I almost whispered, not knowing what else to say to him. Eric needed time to accept it.

"Are you pregnant?" There was no expression on his face and I began to get really worried. If Eric didn't want to be a father it was probably the end of our relationship. I would have to take care of my baby by myself and I'd leave college and look for a job to raise my future child.

"Eric…if you're not ready for this or don't want to see me again…I'll understand." I began to remove my hands from his but he didn't let me and when I looked at him I saw his eyes filled with tears. "Eric?"

"I'm going to be a father…" Suddenly my eyes also were filled with tears and all I could do was nod silently. My eyes were sore after all I had cried and I didn't want to cry again. "Sookie, am I going to be a father? Really?"

"Yes, Eric, we're going to be parents. Well…that if you still want to be with me…" Eric looked at me and there was confusion in his eyes. "Sookie, what are you talking about? Do you want…? Please, tell me you don't want to get rid of the baby, please…"

"What? No! Of course not, Eric, I…I could never…I want this baby," and my hands clutched around my belly automatically. "Have you ever thought that I…? Eric, no, absolutely not. I know it's not the best moment or I'm probably not ready to be a mother but I'd never do such a thing…ever." His arms surrounded me and my hands hugged his neck and shoulders. "I want this baby, Eric, but now…I don't know, I can hardly think nor have the courage enough to tell Bill that I'm going to leave him."

"I'll go with you, I won't leave you alone with him." I loved Eric when he tried to protect me but I wasn't sure that talk to Bill being Eric in front of him was the best option. I didn't want them fought and my selfish side didn't want to be in the middle of a huge fight.

"Eric, you don't have to do this, you know, I'm perfectly capable to talk to Bill and explain all by myself. Also, I think he's cheating on me with another woman so actually it would be a relief for him. I don't love him anymore, Eric, and I begin to doubt if I ever loved him. He was my first love and my first _everything_…but he ceased to be that man long ago." It was hard but it was the truth. Bill had changed dramatically since we lived in New York.

"That's the reason, Sookie, I don't want you to be alone with him." Eric was so protective that sometimes I couldn't bear it but deep down I knew he only cared about me and our baby. "Please…"

I asked him for time to think and left his house. Eric wanted to take me back to the apartment but I said to him that it was better not to, we should be careful not be suspicious. Nobody at the college could realize what was happening or any other person who knew Bill, Eric or me. If someone realized and talked, Eric and I were lost.

I opened the front door and the lights were turned off so I walked into the living room to leave my stuff and then I saw him. He was sitting in a chair, drinking beer in the dark but I knew he was looking at me. I could feel his eyes penetrating mine, as if he could see through me. It made me feel dirty and vulnerable.

"Sookie, where have you been?" There was poison in his words. He asked me calmly, as if it were a normal conversation but I knew something was not right, I knew it but I didn't want to admit it. "Answer my question."

"Um…I, I went out for a walk."

"I've come back more than an hour ago and I've been waiting for you. What kind of walk was that and with who?" Bill definitely knew something, but what? I was at a crossroads because I wanted to convince him that everything was fine but I couldn't say too much or he would know that I was lying. "Sookie, I'm waiting."

"I…Bill, I needed to be alone because the college and other things…well, you know, I wanted to get some fresh air and think." My legs were trembling as if they were made of jelly, but I remained in place. "Hey, I'm sorry, I should have called you but I was distracted…and, you know, I didn't realize what time it was."

Bill stood up with the beer still in his hand and started walking towards me. I wanted to run, run away from there but that would have been a serious mistake and I couldn't. No, I needed to be strong for me, for Eric and for the baby we were expecting together. "Hey, I'm really sorry, I forgot the cell phone and…"

"It doesn't matter, Sookie," he was behind me and started to kiss my neck and I had to make a great effort not to show him the disgust he was provoking me. When Eric kissed me that way it was incredibly sensual but with Bill…I could only smell the stinky scent of beer mixed with his sweat, and anything he had eaten. "I'm not mad at you, baby…" His hand was caressing my breasts and began to slide slowly down my stomach while my insides were screaming out loud and crying and begging for him to take his hands off. "I've missed you…"

"Bill…hey, um…I'm a little tired and I wanted to take a bath before going to bed. I have a lot of studying tomorrow and I want to get up early, okay?" I started to pulled away from him but then the beer bottle hit the floor shattering into tiny pieces around me and his hands were holding me tight. "Don't you want to make love with me, Sookie?" Oh God, what could I do? If Bill wanted to fuck and I refused he would begin to suspect that something was happening but I didn't want his hands touching me anymore.

"Bill!" I got to escape from his arms without looking guilty. "I've already said to you, I have many things to do and a lot of homework and I need all the time possible." I started walking towards the bathroom and before entering I turned slowly and looked at him. "You should collect all that because we could walk barefoot and harm us." God, I had screwed it with Bill and he would realize. I needed to tell him soon.

I avoided him several days with the hope that Bill would do something so awful to be a reason for me to leave him but I was running out of time and couldn't continue with it.

Someone knocked on the door and I jumped when I heard it. I was becoming paranoid and kept looking over my shoulder all the time so I was shocked when they knocked because I didn't expect any visitors.

"Eric!" I grabbed his arm and walked into my home. "Have you gone completely insane? What are you doing here? Bill has left but he could return any time…you gotta go."

"No, Sookie. I'm not going anywhere. I'm tired of pretending and I won't let this man continue to stand in our lives." Eric was nervous and kept walking back and forth. "Sookie, Bill Compton has to disappear from our lives and…"

"And what?" My eyes opened wide when I saw Bill at the front door. His eyes were moving from Eric to me and I knew everything had gone to hell. Bill had discovered what was happening and there was not much more we could do to pretend. "Who the fuck are you and why you don't take your hands off my girlfriend?"

"Bill, I can explain…" Did I really want to explain all of this? I knew with Eric next to me was enough for me to do anything but still… "You know, actually I can explain it but you're not going to like it, Bill."

"Sookie, what the hell are you talking about? Who is this?"

"He is Eric and I'm in love with him." I was holding Eric's hand with all my strength and my heart was beating really fast but now I had begun I couldn't stop. "I don't love you, Bill, and I will leave this house and you."

Bill was furious, I could see it in his eyes and if I had been alone with him I would have been terrified. "Sookie, I have no idea what you're talking about but I won't let you go!" He walked towards me but Eric got in his way. "Go away! She's mine and nobody else will have her." Bill was like crazy and I was afraid he might do something to Eric because I'd never seen him so angry before. The vein in his forehead seemed about to explode and for the first time I didn't know what Bill Compton was able. "Bill, you have to stop, okay?"

"Stop? You're a bitch, Sookie Stackhouse! You, you dragged me here and I didn't say a word and now you're saying that you're in love with this asshole, and you want me to stop? No, I won't stop! You'll never be free because I'll kill him even if it's the only option for you to come back to me." Suddenly all the courage I had had before talking to Bill had vanished and couldn't help thinking Bill would be able to kill Eric.

"Sookie, let's go." Eric took my hand but I didn't move. "Sookie, we gotta go…"

"No, Eric." He looked down at me with wide open eyes and Bill had a smile on his stupid face. "See, Sookie? You always come back with me; after all I am the only man you can trust in." I wanted to slap him and erase that smile off his lips but I knew words could do more damage than any other thing. "Trust you? No, Bill, I ceased to trust you long ago and I assure you that I didn't care. You're nothing to me, just a bitter man who will never know what happiness is because you're unable to feel like a person, like a human. You'll always be alone; there will be nobody for you because no woman would be able to trust in someone like you. I wasted some of the best years of my life with you but that's over. Goodbye, Bill Compton." I walked into the bedroom while Eric stayed in the living room staring at Bill with a proud smile on his lips.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bill saw me leaving the bedroom with a suitcase and a backpack. "Did you have all this planned?"

"Of course, Bill. Did you believe I was born yesterday? I've waited for the right moment for too long, trying to make it the best possible way because I didn't want to hurt you but…actually I prefer to do it because you do not deserve mercy." Eric grabbed my suitcase and headed out the front door but I turned to see him one last time. "Live your life as best as you can but I want you to disappear from our lives."

The next weeks were what a person could want; I was living with Eric, our baby was healthy and growing and no one knew in college that Eric and I were together. It would only matter of time that everybody realized that I was pregnant because it'd be impossible to hide, but if I got to keep secret the identity of the father, everything would be fine.

"Lover, you look beautiful in the morning." I just got up and after the nausea I felt much better and hungry. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better but I'm fine. You know, nausea and all that but once they're gone…it's okay."

"Hey, I gotta go to work, I have to replace a couple of teachers so I'll be late, okay?" I nodded but I didn't want Eric was away from me for so long. "Sookie, I'll call you at lunch time, all right? I want to know how you're feeling and talk to you."

"Be careful, you never know who might be listening." My paranoia was still growing since Eric and I lived together because we didn't want anyone to know what was happening between us. "Sorry, I don't know why I said that."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

Eric left in his car and I couldn't help feeling something was wrong; I hadn't heard from Bill since the day I left the apartment. Bill was furious but still he didn't try to stop me and that was something I couldn't understand.

"Hey baby, Daddy has gone to work so we are left alone," over the last few days I used to get my hands on my belly while I was talking to the baby as if he or she could understand what I was saying.

Since I found out that I was pregnant, and especially when I told Eric, I felt different and everything I thought was related to Eric, the baby and the new life we had together. After living with Bill for so long I had been used to think only about him and always stay at home, as if there wasn't a large city out there.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I couldn't believe I had to replace two teachers when I had more than enough with my own classes but to think that Sookie would be waiting for me at home when I returned was enough motivation.

Since I met her I hadn't been able to stop thinking about her and wondered what would feel like to kiss her, touch her or just talk to her, so I decided the alphabetical order would be my best option to meet Sookie Stackhouse. When I talked to her I realized she was much more than she seemed at first glance; blonde with blue eyes and big boobs…I was sure most people got the wrong idea about her but they didn't really know her. Sookie was smart, funny, kind and really beautiful. I was captivated by her beauty since she crossed the classroom door and I saw her for the first time, sitting there in her white dress with red flowers and I thought she was an angel.

Over time it was becoming harder and harder to get into class because I knew she would be there and when I saw her I was unable to focus. Fuck, I hadn't felt that way since I was in high school and lost my virginity with my best friend Pam.

And then I made the biggest mistake a teacher could make with one of his students; I asked her out. I still could remember perfectly that first night together.

**Flashback**

"Ice cream is great, you know; I had forgotten how much I liked it because…" I wanted to hear what she had to say but something stopped her. "You know, ice cream is always great."

"Yeah, I agree." A conversation about ice cream was not what I had in mind but it was being really exciting. Each time the spoon was inside her mouth I couldn't stop imagining what those full, sensuous lips could be doing around my cock. I couldn't help it, I was fantasizing about her from the first moment I saw her and the ice cream was not freezing things between us. "Well, Sookie, tell me something about you." That night I learned Sookie was from Bon Temps, a small town in Louisiana and had lived with her grandmother since her parents died in a car accident when she and her brother were little kids. I also knew she worked as a waitress during her time at the high school and was later awarded with a full scholarship to study at Columbia, which was impressive for such a young girl like her.

"And then there's Jason…" Jason? Sookie must have realized that I had no idea what she was talking about. "Jason is my brother, but sometimes…no, actually, always behaves as if he were still a teenager." I knew the feeling because a few of my students were like that. "I don't know, it's just…he's my brother and I love him but…sometimes I can't stand him." I chuckled and she smiled; God, she had a beautiful smile, the most honest I had seen in my life. "Do you have siblings, Eric?"

"No, no, I'm an only child."

"So lucky… Although Jason spends more time worrying about girls, beer and friends that I sometimes think that I have no brother."

"You don't think being an only child makes me feel lucky." Sookie looked at me expectantly. "I'll tell you a little secret, when you have no siblings…all the bad is always your fault and you can never do anything at home and blame others…" Sookie and I were laughing like we were old friends and the truth was that I felt really comfortable with her. "Besides, my father always forced me to work in family business and I hated it, I didn't want to be like him so I left Sweden and came here."

Sookie had many questions about my life before living in New York and I was more than willing to answer them. With her I could forget that she was a student, we were just two friends enjoying a night together, eating ice cream and chatting, nothing else.

But I was wrong.

After ice cream I was ready to walk her back to her house but she refused and ended up in a downtown bar, drinking beer, shots of tequila and everything we wanted it.

"You know…I hate my life." Sookie was I were drunk but neither of us seemed to mind at all. "I'm serious," she gulped another shot of tequila and put the glass down on the counter. "The only family I have left is my brother and he's a real asshole so…what can I do? Besides, my boyfriend Bill," Boyfriend? Sookie didn't tell me before she had a boyfriend and I was jealous. "Bill is a jerk and I can't believe I'm still with him after everything had happened between us. You have no idea."

The next thing I could remember was Sookie lying down on my bed, smiling wickedly at me and had been lust in her eyes. I knew she had a boyfriend, I knew she was my student, she told me everything but we were there together on my bed and ready to enjoy the best sex of our lives.

I started kissing her soft and delicate neck, enjoying the natural scent that was emanated from her and trying to accept the fact that this amazing and beautiful woman was beneath me, urging me to make love to her. Her skin was smooth, silky and tanned; she was perfect.

"Eric…look at me." For a second I thought and feared she was going to ask me to stop. "I want you to know that I'm drunk but not drunk enough to not know what I'm doing, okay?" I nodded and turned my lips to her neck again, making her moan and enjoy. I loved the sound of her voice when I knew that I was the responsible for her to feel much pleasure. "Eric…kiss me." And I did, of course I did. I climbed until her mouth, teasing her collarbone, throat and chin until I got to her sensual and seductive lips, kissing her slowly and deeply and passionately. "Sookie…you're absolutely amazing." We were both breathing heavily but she never stopped smiling. "You are not so bad either."

I continued kissing every inch of skin in her body, slowly, making her want more and more but Sookie seemed as desperate as me and with all the alcohol we had drunk, I wasn't sure neither of us could stand much longer.

"Fuck me, Professor Northman!" Fuck me; that was even getting turned me on. "Fuck me hard, as anybody has done before." My hands were still caressing her round and firm breasts, they were perfect and I couldn't help massaging them slowly as my lips took one of her nipples. "Oh God…Eric…do not stop."

"I won't, lover." I took her other nipple between my lips and I made her enjoy just as the first time. Sookie didn't stop scratching my back with her nails but I was enjoying it. It had been too long since the last time and I wasn't going to waste my chance.

My fingers slid through her body until they stopped in front of her wet and incredibly hot pussy; Sookie was practically on fire so I didn't make her wait.

I ripped her thong off and my cock went into her like the most natural thing in the world, as if I had done it a million times before and she screamed in pleasure. I was enjoying every thrust because it was more than sex, was something I had never experienced before; it was love.

"Eric…fuck me! I want your cock inside me, don't stop." I continued in and out of Sookie, in and out…in…and…out until I began to feel the heat and I knew we were both close.

"OH GOD…!" Sookie was screaming so loudly that I decided to join her. Our voices could be heard anywhere in my house but I couldn't care less. "Eric…you are so fucking hot…" Sookie rolled her eyes over and over again and I couldn't be more excited about the pleasure that I was providing her. "Eric, I'm so close…please, keep doing that, please…" I continued inside of her, increasing and decreasing the speed but always inside of Sookie. I didn't want to be anywhere else and each time I knew more clearly than what was between us was not just sex.

I was stroking her hips until I put my hand on her stomach and felt the first spasms. The orgasm was hitting us stronger than I ever could have imagined but it was an incredible sensation I didn't want to end.

"ERIIIIIC!" The climax hit us both at the same time and got release screams, groans and even burn the calories from ice cream we had eaten a few hours ago. I was in heaven with Sookie next to me, knowing it had been the best night of my life.

"Are you okay, Sookie?" I asked her while I was trying to catch my breath. Sookie was looking at the ceiling but a big smile was on her face. "Sookie, what is it?"

"I'm fine, Eric, in fact I'm better than fine." Her arms were around my waist a second later and put her head over my bare chest, just above my heart. "It was amazing, the best sex of my life."

"And what about your boyfriend?" The last thing I wanted to talk was about Bill but I couldn't help it. Instead of getting angry, Sookie chuckled and hugged me tighter. "What?"

"Eric, I was honest when I said that was the best sex of my life because Bill has never been able to make me scream like that, that's for sure." Suddenly her arms left me and she leaned on one elbow looking down at me. "Bill and I…I don't think we can be together for much longer."

"Are you serious?" I wanted so be it but I was a fool if I was willing to believe this woman had fallen for me in one night. "I mean, there are always problems in relationships but…"

"Eric," she cut me off putting her hand on my mouth. "I know all couples have problems, but what's between Bill and I is not normal, okay? I know it's awful to talk that way about someone who…well, you know…I dunno, I thought I was in love with Bill but it's not true. Everything has changed since we are in New York but things had changed even before that so…guess I didn't want to see the reality." It was incredible that we had just met and especially we were in the same bed after having enjoyed a great sex but most significant was that we were talking in such a natural way about our lives.

**End Of Flashback**

Classes were forever long and I could barely stay focused because all I could think of was Sookie, but if we wanted to seem normal, I had to make an effort.

When classed ended I went to my office to relax and gather my stuff to go home but I got a nasty surprised when I saw Bill Compton sitting in a chair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, as poisoning as possible. I hated this guy and I didn't try to hide it. "This is my office and I didn't give you permission to be here."

"I knew you were familiar to me," I didn't know what he was talking about but I just wanted him to go away. "Since you came into my house I knew there was something in you but…I couldn't remember what it was. Believe me, since Sookie leave me I've spent sleepless nights trying to remember and at first I thought I would go mad but then…BANG! I did." What did he remember? And why was he here?

"You know Bill, I don't really care what you or not have remembered because Sookie and I have nothing to do with you anymore so if you don't mind…" I waved him to leave but he didn't even rose from the chair.

"You're the teacher!" Shit! Shit! Shit! Sookie and I were screwed, in the literal sense of the word. Bill had tied ropes and we were now at his mercy. "You know, at first I couldn't believe it because Sookie has always been an innocent girl, incapable of doing anything wrong but then…" He rose from his chair and walked toward me. "Then you showed up and everything went to hell. I am sure you must be a conqueror with women but I assure you that you picked the wrong girl. Sookie is mine, she's always been mine and always will be and I won't let you take her away from me."

"Take Sookie away from you? I don't think you've heard anything about what happened, right?" I was glaring at him and at that moment I wished to have the damn lasers Superman had in his eyes. "Sookie is smart enough to make her own mind and I haven't interfered. She had been planning to leave you far too long but she didn't want to hurt you. That's the difference between Sookie and the rest of us, she would be unable to hurt another human being…but not me." And I punched him in the face before Bill could blink. His nose was bleeding and had a split lip. "Leave her alone!"

Bill launched himself at me but I hit him and all the things on my desk fell to the ground. "I'll kill you, motherfucker! I swear I'm going to ruin your lives so you can never be together." Bill was yelling and it was only a matter of time before someone heard what was happening and came to check on me. "You will regret the day you put your eyes on my Sookie." Bill left unexpectedly and everything was silent.

"Professor Northman, is everything okay?" Niall Brigant, the boss and my friend, was leaning against the doorframe as he watched the disaster that was my office.

"Yes, Niall, everything's okay."

"What happened in here?" What could I say to him? Nothing, except one of my students' ex-boyfriend had come ready to beat me up because I slept with his girlfriend, I got her to leave him, she was now living with me and we were expecting a baby. No, definitely I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Nothing, just…it seems some people get nervous very easily, that's all." Niall was a brilliant and smart man and he had been a great support to me during the first months in New York. I could trust him as a friend but I couldn't tell him the real reason. "Sorry for this, it wasn't my attention all this happened; I apologize."

"It doesn't matter, Eric." Niall bent to help me but I told him that I would take care of everything. "Hey, I'm going to tell you something…you don't seem the same man lately."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, they're small things, you know, changes in your attitude about the job and…"

"Are you not happy with my work?" I had tried with all my heart to pretend that everything was normal but if Niall realized that I wasn't the same man I was in trouble. "Niall, if I did something wrong…"

"No, no, please it's not about that, Eric." He sat on the desk and gave me a slight smile. "Actually I think you are one of the best teachers in this college, I mean it, but I realized something has changed in your life because you're…different. You're happy." Of course I was happy, I was with the woman I loved and we were expecting a baby. How could I not be happy? "I don't pretend to know what's happening with you, Eric, but I'm sure there must be something really good."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Believe me, Eric, you've always been one of the best in your work but now…I think what was missing in your life has come and suits you."

I couldn't keep my big mouth shut and asked him, "What if something you really want is forbidden? What if when you find what you were looking for you realize others will never understand? What can you do then?" I wanted answers and if Niall Brigant could give them to me at least I would know what I was going to face.

"Well, I'm not sure what you mean but there are always people who try to stand in your way to happiness, you know, bad people or unable to accept the happiness of others." I was nodding because it was exactly how I felt since Bill found out the truth about me. "Eric, the rules are there for breaking them and sometimes we must do to achieve that happiness." Honestly I was hoping Niall told me that we should follow the rules and anything could justify not doing the right thing but instead he almost tempted me to break with everything.

"Thanks, Niall. And I'm sorry again for all this," I said as I looked around the disaster Bill and I had caused.

"Eric, whatever it is what has changed in you…I recommend that you must keep it." Great, I was more confused now than before.

"Thank you."

Niall left and I finished picking everything up. I was angry at Bill for what had happened and when I walked out to the car I couldn't help thinking I should have beaten him to leave us alone. When I got in the car and adjusted the rear mirror I saw that I had a mark on my face. Bill managed to hit me and I hadn't even noticed. Sookie was going to be pissed.

I spent ten minutes sitting in my car and staring at the front door of my house. I had no idea what would happen but I was sure Sookie would be furious when I told her everything had happened and I didn't want to stress her with the baby.

"Hi, sweetie," I just opened the door and heard her voice and she came running to me but suddenly she stopped. "Eric, what happened to you?"

"Actually it's not as bad as it seems, just a scratch, that's all." If I thought Sookie would buy that I had more faith in my stupid excuse that I really believed. "Hey, is there any chance to forget all this and no more questions about it?" I asked her as I pointed to my face.

"No. Eric, tell me the truth, what happened?"

"Bill visited me."

"What? God…I can't believe it! Is he gone mad? Eric, I said to him to leave us alone; we had nothing to do with him and now he appears in your office…why?" Stress for a pregnant woman was the last I wanted to do but in Sookie's case was like a bomb ready to explode. "I don't understand, what was he doing there? Why has he been to see you?"

"He knows."

Sookie seemed confused and after everything I had told her it was normal. "He knows what? What are you talking about?"

"Sookie," I put my hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Bill knows who I am, he knows I'm your teacher, knows everything!" I was starting to lose my patience with the whole thing but I had to be strong for both. "Sookie, I have no idea how he found out but I know and I'm sure that he will use it against us. Things are going to get very ugly and everyone in college will know the truth very soon."

"This is like a nightmare," Sookie sat down on the couch in the living room with her head between her knees. "Eric, why is this happening? We're good people, we haven't done anything wrong and yet it seems everything is against us. I don't understand; what are we doing wrong?" We weren't doing anything wrong but Sookie was right, we were good people who deserved to be happy.

"Listen to me," I knelt in front of her and forced her to look at me. "Sookie, we must be strong and stay together, okay?" She nodded but seemed confused. "I'm not going to let Bill Compton continue ruining our lives so we'll look for a way to fix this."

"What way, Eric? There's no way to fix this, you know the only thing Bill wants is me and I assure you that I won't return with him. Eric, we gotta do something sooner rather than later."

Two days later Sookie called Bill and told him that she needed to talk to him. It was Sookie's plan and of course I didn't agree but she didn't stop telling me that it was the only solution.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

"Eric, it's the only way, you know he won't stop."

"I will keep an eye on you every second, okay? If he thinks to put a hand on you…"

"I know." Eric never agreed with me but I knew Bill better than him and making Bill believe that I was still in love with him was the best option. "I want you to know that whatever you see will be a lie, okay? I'll be pretending all the time because that's what we must do to prevent that Bill can say a word." He nodded weakly because although he knew I hated Bill, he didn't like the idea of us together. "Eric, look at me." He did and I smiled at him. "I love you, you're the man of my life, the love of my life and I'll never leave you."

"Be careful."

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and got out the car. I could see Bill from there, sitting on a deck drinking beer and watching carefully to every woman who passed next to him. God, I hated him so much that I would have been able to strangle him with my own bare hands.

"Bill?" was barely a whisper but I was sure he had heard me.

"Sookie, I'm so glad to see you. You're beautiful." He rose from his chair and kissed me gently on the cheek. There was a time I was in love with this man but that ended long ago. "I have to say that I'm surprised about your call, I wasn't expecting to see you again."

"Yes, I know. A lot has happened since then but I believe I made very serious mistakes." I batted quickly my lashes as if I were trying to seduce him. "You know, I'm so sorry about all that happened between us and I know I've behaved like a fool for not having appreciated how amazing you are, Bill." I was willing to try anything for Bill to desist in his idea to inform the college of my relationship with Eric but I had no idea what he would ask in return.

"Sookie, we need to talk seriously." I didn't think Bill knew the meaning of that word. "We both know what's going on."

"Really? And what's going on?"

He began to caress my knee as if he had the right to do but I stopped him immediately. "Okay, Bill, if you really know what's going on here then I guess all this is unnecessary."

"Oh…I don't think so…" he had that strange look in his eyes, as if he were planning something and everything was working out. I suddenly felt like in a spy movie, betrayed by my friend and without knowing. "Sookie, you've always been someone very special to me so I won't give up." He had an evil smile and made me very nervous. "Bill, what are you talking about? We both know that I won't back to you."

"Do you really believe so? I know many things about your loved Eric and I'm sure there will be a lot of people in college who think very differently about how you two are doing it."

"Why are you doing this? Do you want revenge or just having fun?" His reasons seemed increasingly sinister and I began to believe that the Bill Compton I knew was gone. "Answer me!"

"I will but I'm afraid we're going to need to be alone because I have plans for us." I wanted to argue with him and tell him to go to hell but before I could open my mouth Bill showed me a gun that was hiding between his belt and skin. "Bill…have you gone completely insane?"

"Shhh…Sookie, things will change, I already warned you. I told you if you left me for him there would be consequences but you didn't hear me so I have no choice." Bill made me rise up naturally and we walked slowly together.

"You are a psychopath and sooner or later you'll get what you really deserve." If Bill was planning to kill me at least I was going to say to him everything I was feeling. "I assure you that if you kill me, Eric will kill you."

"C'mon Sookie…do you really believe all this is just to kill you?" Suddenly it all made sense.

"Eric…"

"Yes! Eric!" We were walking away from public areas and I knew what was going to happen. I was the bait, the bait for Eric. "You know, things might have been different but now you're forcing me to do something I don't want to and it's a shame." My eyes filled with tears, I was going to be responsible for Eric's death and I wasn't able to do something about it. "Don't cry, Sookie, you know I can't stand it. When this is over and Eric is not a problem to us…we will be happy forever."

"Happily Ever After? You're crazier than I thought, Bill. I'll never be happy with you because I hate you, do you understand? I hate you!" I was trying to get away from him but Bill grabbed me tightly by the arm and pushed me against the wall. I didn't know how we got to the alley but we were there, too far for someone to hear us. "If you want to end this you should kill me now because I'll never get back with you. You've deceived me for too long but that's over, we will always be with Eric."

"We?"

"Yes, Bill. I'm pregnant, I knew it weeks before leaving you and Eric is the father so even if you kill him and force me to stay with you…the child who's growing inside me will be continue being from Eric and you'll never be able to change that. You're so fucked up that you're not even able to realize." Bill was getting more and more nervous and then I saw Eric in front of me.

"Compton!" Bill turned his head to look at him but kept me trapped between his hands and the wall. "Let her go now and I won't kill you."

Bill chuckled and he pointed the gun to my head. "Wow…the guest of honor. We were waiting for you, weren't we, Sookie? I was telling _my_ girlfriend that's a shame things have to end this way but I'm afraid it's the only way." The gun barrel was stroking my face and I couldn't stop mourning and tremble. "You should never take her from me. Sookie is mine and she'll always be so I can't let you alive." Bill said but I pushed him in the last second.

"NO!" Eric launched on Bill but the gun went off and Eric fell to the ground. "Eric!" I was screaming with all my strength but nothing seemed to serve. "I told you, Sookie, I warned you could never get rid of me." Bill was walking towards me while I couldn't stop looking down at Eric lying on the ground and then gun on the floor next to my baby's father. "Son of a bitch! You've killed him! You've killed him! You're a monster and I'll kill you."

"You can try…" but before he could finish his sentence a bullet went through Bill's chest, right in his heart and he fell down in front of me. "Oh my God…Eric?" Eric had the gun in his hand but dropped it when Bill was lying on the ground without moving. "Eric…! Eric, look at me."

"I…I love you, Sookie."

"No…please, don't say goodbye to me. Eric, stay with me." But his eyes began to close. "Eric, dammit! Stay with me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

When I opened my eyes for the first time I saw Sookie and couldn't be happier. She was okay and safe and that was all that mattered.

All my friends and coworkers had come to visit me and we never hid. I told Sookie that I didn't care others know the truth about us because I had been about to lose her and the rest suddenly ceased to matter.

"How are you?"

"I just want to get out from this damn hospital; I'm bored and I hate this place. Have you talked to the doctor?"

Sookie nodded and she brushed my hair off from my forehead. "Yes, they say you're improving a lot and very quickly but you'll still have to stay for a few days." I rolled my eyes and laid down again.

"Sookie, I'm sick of all this, I want to go home."

"Me too but there are things we must solve first." Since I had woken up in the hospital Sookie was more concerned about my welfare and the visits than the real problem. Bill Compton was dead, I killed him with his own gun in self-defense but that didn't make me feel better. "The police will want to talk to us."

"Haven't you talked to them?"

Sookie shook her head and grabbed my hand tightly. "No, I said to them that I wouldn't say a word until you awoke."

"Sookie, I don't think that's a good idea, they could suspect." Sookie and I knew Bill was a psychopath, but now he was dead and there was no way the police could hear his version of the story. "Maybe you should talk to them and tell them what happened, even before that day."

"Eric, I won't say anything until you've left the hospital, all right? Besides, the police have investigated and found out very interesting things about Bill, things that I didn't even know." Great, it seemed even after his death he continued causing problems.

"What kind of things?"

"We shouldn't talk about that now…"

"Sookie, what things?" She sighed loudly but didn't let go of my hand. "Eric, I…I didn't even know how to react when I heard it." I stroked her cheek with my free hand for her to continue talking. "Do you remember when I said that I knew Bill was cheating on me with another woman?" I nodded without understanding. "That woman, her name is Lorena, or at least she was because she was found dead inside her car. Bill killed her, strangled her with a telephone cord and then he got her in her own car and took her to the Hudson, then got rid of the car by throwing it into the river with Lorena inside."

"Oh God…what…? How could anyone have known before?" New York is a large city but finding cars with bodies inside of them in the river was not so common.

"The cop I spoke with told me that they never before had reason to suspect from Bill and Lorena had no family so…guess they didn't even bother to investigate. Besides, we will never say a word so…"

"Son of a bitch! I'm glad he's dead."

A week later I left the hospital but I had to rest until my shoulder had recovered completely. Sookie continued studying at college and as the course had already begun they allowed me to continue exercising as a teacher but I wouldn't have a job next year.

**Ten Years Later**

"Patricia, I won't tell you more times, we gotta go to school as soon as possible or we'll be late…again." Being a mother was the best thing had happened in my life but sometimes it was a nightmare. Patricia left the room and ran downstairs.

"Sorry, Mommy, but I was making sure I had everything. You know I don't want to forget anything."

"I know, sweetie, but you already know Daddy gets nervous when he thinks we're going to be late."

"That's not true," Eric was in the living room, finishing up his things and making sure the twins, Daniel and Andrew, were ready for school with Patricia. "But you know I don't like being late, I'm a teaching at the school now and I can't afford to fail."

"We all know," I yelled along with my three beautiful children.

"Okay, everybody to the car…NOW." Eric and I left New York when the Bill's case was resolved and we were innocent because Eric shot him in self-defense. We wanted to change our lives so we went back to Bon Temps to live in my family old house and Eric and I were working at the same school where our children attended.

We got married three months after Eric left the hospital; it was a simple wedding with some friends and though my brother Jason didn't want to come, that wasn't a problem for us.

"I love you, baby," said Eric before kissing me.

"Love you too." And our kids laughed at us.

Yeah, fate sometimes sucks…but it's really wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you've enjoyed this story because I did when I wrote it. <strong>

**You already know what to do, right? Just hit the button and leave me a review. You already know that I love them. **

**:)**


End file.
